


A new friend

by Rin_chan32



Series: Momoharu week 2018 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: It’s been a few years since the Killing Game has ended, and things... haven’t gotten any better or worse for Maki Harukawa and the loss of her friend.But, during another ordinary day of going to work as usual, a certain young boy peaks her interests and distracts her from everything else going on.Contains spoilers for Danganronpa V3





	A new friend

Maki woke up with a disappointed frown on her face from the alarm blaring in her ear. Her eyes opened and stared at her phone, looking at the device angrily before she sighed and lifted her body off of the bed. 

She moved her messy bangs and long strands of hair out of her face as she turned the device off and stumbled to the bathroom. Her eyes examined her body she sluggishly grasped the brush and started to brush out her long hair as she started to prepare for another day at work - which she was not looking forwards to. And if she was completely honest with herself, she had no idea why she listened to Shuichi in the first place…

All she knew was that she was having a conversation with Himiko and Shuichi about something and the next thing she knew she was walking to the orphanage for work. Saihara said that “it’ll make her feel better about her past and whatnot”.

And as much as she trusted him with his decisions and thoughts (which was mostly because he was one of the people who managed to keep her alive in the killing game), she still didn’t know why she even… agreed to his suggestion. It might’ve been the pressure, or maybe how sleep deprived she was that day. But, it was way too late to change her mind - since it’s been about a year or two since she managed to get the job and she needed some sort of money to live. 

Maki finished her morning routine, and looked in the mirror once more before she left the bathroom and turned off the lights. Grabbing her bag, keys, and whatever else she needed for the day, she closed the front door and left her small apartment before starting to walk to her work. Her drowsy eyes looked up at the slightly cloudy sky before she looked back at the sidewalk and sighed once again. It was then when she regretted looking up at the sky, which then left with regretting.. just about everything. 

It’s been a few years since the whole killing game mess ended, and she was still suffering from the end of it - everyone was still completely shaken up from it even though they’re all in around their mid 20’s. She knew that Shuichi missed Kaede (even though they knew each other for a few days) and Himiko missed Tenko oh so dearly, but Maki really missed, “the luminary of the Stars”, Kaito Momota. 

As much as she hated his childish attitude and how oblivious he could be about… everything, there were the times where she would wake up in the middle of the night and wish that he was still there. 

And as much as she’d hate to admit it, she did love him, very dearly in fact. He helped her take her mind off of things and focus on other stuff, or even feel better about things. But, with him gone, it’s a lot harder to do that now without him there…

She wished that he wouldn’t have gotten that damn disease and that Kokichi wouldn’t have been such as ass. 

Maki shook her head furiously and closed her eyes tightly to shake out all of those thoughts out of her head. She didn’t want to think about that this early in the morning, or ever again (which probably won’t happen)

She sighed heavily before she opened her eyes once more and continued on her way for work, frowning as her stomach dropped when she saw the building getting closer. 

She stepped in and tried to smile at everyone who was already there and waved at the children who jumped happily at her appearance, feeling a rush of annoyance already when they got into her peripheral vision. 

Maki bit her lip as she walked away from them and went into the small office in the back where she locked all of the things away in a locker and put on the apron that was hanging up. She took a rubber band off of her arm, which she was glad that she didn’t forget about, and tied her long hair into a messy bun. When she was ready to be back with the hyperactive mini humans, she turned around and opened the door: in which she was greeted by.. a small child. 

It was a small boy, and she figured that he was new because she’d never seen him before. He looked roughly around 5 or 6, but she didn’t know for sure by just looking at the boy. But - she did notice the let down, shoulder length hair and the small spaceship painted on his shirt with an oversized jacket. He looked familiar- and almost too familiar to her liking. 

“Do.. you need something?” She asked, having a straight face as she tried to make her voice sound nice.

The boy simply smile and shook his head as he leaned to the side to look in the room behind her, “nope! I was just seeing what was in there!” He exclaimed before he waved at her and ran off. 

Maki watched him join with all of the other kids, not really.. sure of what to believe from seeing the familiar boy who just talked to her. It couldn’t be him, right? But from what she experienced in her teen years, it might actually be possible. 

She ended up spending the rest of the day as she usually did, floating around the area while trying to avoid to talking as many children as possible. But, she was also constantly keeping track of the boy and watching over him. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she felt some sort of connection to him and she didn’t want anything to happen to him. Maki also wanted to just.. talk to him and get to know him better to, but she didn’t want her coworkers to trade her about finally warming up to them. 

So instead of doing what the normal person would do, she went to someone else her age and asked for information about him. 

Apparently his name was Kaito and he came 3 days ago, on the 2 days where she was “sick”. He seemed to like space and his mind to be everywhere. He also enjoyed hanging out with almost everyone who was there and tried to make as many friends as he possibly could.

Upon hearing this, her interest in the boy peaked and she nodded before she exhaled and wandered off. She continued to do what she was doing until it was around nap time, and everyone else stopped playing and went into their spots - everyone besides Kaito. Maki looked at him playing with the blocks before she “manned up” and went over to him, finding a seat on a cushion next to him. 

He turned his head and his lavender eyes brighten when he saw her next to him, stopping what he was doing before he pushed some blocks to her and smiled at her happily. Maki smiled at his kind act before she quietly thanked him and pushed a small strand of hair behind her ear. “Are you new here?” He asked her curiously, starting to build something with the blocks in front of him. 

“No, I’ve been here for a few years.” She told him with a tiny smile, seeing what he was making before she looked at her small pile in front of her. 

“I see,” he started, a small frown appearing in his lips as he stopped his construction process, “you weren’t here when I came…”

She cleared her throat from the awkwardness that she felt right then, “Yea, I got sick and I was home all day..” she muttered, a small smile reappearing on the little boys face. 

He nodded and got up to pat her head, “I’m glad you’re feeling better then.” He told her before he sat back down and looked at her. And from there, they had a conversation- well, he talked the whole time and she nodded to what he was saying. 

Mini Kaito went on a rampage of telling her a whole bunch of weird stories with his family before he was dumped off here. Maki found him annoying when he first started talking, but then found it comforting about a while. And before she knew it, she started to talk to him about things too. Of course, she left out her apparently being as assassin and all and the whole killing business, but she managed to find some things to talk to him about. 

And in the end, she took a liking in the young boy and wanted to maybe adopt him or take him home. He was obvious too well behaved for everyone else and he needed a home to go to, and plus they really seemed to enjoy each other’s company. 

Nobody would mind if she brought him home with her, right?


End file.
